FF7: A walk with a maiden
by supercr91
Summary: My interpretation of FF7.
1. Chapter 1

She is only a little girl. How could she understand what is going on. But for some reason she is painfully aware that the woman sitting next to her will die soon, it was clear because of the sweat covered her face and her breathing becoming more and more faint.

It really quite sad, she should not understand what death is. But that did not matter. She wanted to just find the closest train station so she could find some help, and fast. But how it ached to know that she could not command the speed of the train as it went it's ordinary pace.

But to the little girl's frustrating annoyance, it was getting slower. Her face was beginning to burn red with tears when she eventually realized that…

"Mommy were almost there!"

Her mother looked at her daughter with a weak smile as the little girl shed tears of joy firmly grasping the clear ball her mother gave her. The prayer was working. Her mother had told her that it was very special type of materia. She knew it would help her mother.

As the train finally slowed to a stop she saw a woman out the window. She had had a pale, emotionless face. It made the little girl sad. When she and her mother came out of the sad woman to the little girl's pleasure came to help her mother.

She knew everything would be alright.

_Everything was going to be alright._

* * *

Awake, she was blessed every time with the waking up before going to far into the dream, the dream always made her miss her mother more. But it hurt less, maybe because she was older.

She would get up out of bed to fix her hair and put on her favorite dress and got her mother's materia. She knew it was useless, it did not save her mother. But she felt closer to her when she had it.

She was ready for the day. She opened her window a took a big whiff of the flower garden, it was her favorite part of the morning, waking up to this gorgeous smell. She planted a lot of the flowers, she hopes her mother is proud.

* * *

She walked downstairs to be greeted kindly, like every morning of course.

"Aeris! Are you ready for breakfast!" Her adopted mother shouted.

"Sorry mom, but we have been without gil for a while, I thought I should go and go early so I might actually get some sales this time."

Her mother frowned. "You know I hate it when you go out there."

"I'll be okay." And with that she ran off happily with her flower basket.

Aeris really didn't like the slums, not because she was scared. She could hold her own though she wished she had a bodyguard. She regained her focus before she thought about those letter that were never written back. No, what really bothered her was how sad the slums were.

She grabbed her mother's materia in her pocket.

Aeris heard crying in a distance.

"Mommmyyy!" A little girl cried.

She walked to the child hoping to that she could help.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked softly.

The child was whimpering now. "My mommy is asleep and she won't wake up!"

Aeris knew immediately what was wrong. A child who loses her mother.

"Sweetie, let me take you somewhere safe." Aeris bit her tongue, not sure if she used the right words.

"No! Not without my mommy!"

Aeris's eye's began to turn red. She had a broken heart She needed to bring someone who could help before went to sell flowers. This child's tears had become her priority.

"Just stay here. Okay?" It hurt her to leave this helpless child but she knew little of what to do. But as she walked off she could hear the crying start up again.

She walked back. And grabbed a flower out of her basket.

"This is for your mommy." Aeris said as she handed the flowers to the little girl.

"Thank you." The child said a little bit more calm.

"My name is Aeris Gainsborough. And I am going to find someone to help you."

Maybe the materia worked after all. She thought. After doing what she could she finally was able to sell her flowers, though as usual it was unsuccessful. Maybe they would sell better in different environment. Oh how she wanted to leave, to see the world. But it seemed to far out of her grasp. So she decided that she would make somehow, make the world beautiful. All it needed was a couple of flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright, twinkling stars.

A green glow of burning life.

The eyes of a beautiful young maiden.

She walks through the chaotic yet lonely street.

A train runs toward it's destination with a rumble that is both loud and quite. The train is built on advanced engineering yet so much of it is beginning to rust. It's fuel, is unlimited. At least that is what they say.

The train finally makes it stop.

_I am an ex-SOLDIER First Class. I quit because of what I thought I wanted, was everything I didn't want. My memories are blood stained with pain. I can't remember it all, not that I want to anyway. Which is why I will focus on the present. The present, I am working a job as a merc. Here's the intresting part, I have been hired by a terrorist group. They want to blow up a mako reactor._

A strange group of people in dirty clothes jump out of the train. First a man and a woman, they take down two red gaurds, following is a nervous fat guy, the last two are two intimidating men. One is a muscular black man with a automatic gun for his right arm. He's dressed for comfort and combat, but to most he's a common thug. He was busy trying to lead his team while yelling profanity.

The other is a blonde spikey haired young man in his twenties in a SOLDIER uniform. But most noticeably, his broad sword.

"C'mon newcomer. Follow me" The gun armed man shouts to the mercenary.

_When I had finally got to Midgar, an old friend found me and got me a job working for this loud mouth ass. Not my first choice for work, but it pays._

He follows but is delayed by two Shinra infantrymen who think they have him outnumbered. A rifle goes off and imediatlly the rifle is cut in half with the poor owners jaw dropped, this mystery merc's next move is for the throat of his victam and with a slash he's finished.

The other man is disturbed by the loss of his friend and the speed of the initial action. Out of terror he opens fire and his enemy evades him easily and cuts his hands off. In fear and agonizing pain he stares at his disturbing loss, gushing blood spills on the ground, as he looks back up it's to late. His head is gone.

The man looks down at the bodies and for a moment show a hint of discrace for what he had just done.

"Enough, it's just a job."

And he continues on to rejoin the others.

When Cloud catches up with the AVALANCHE, they all are moving as fast as they can to get in and get out.

Biggs notices Cloud and can't help but relay his excitement to have him in the group.

"Wow! You used to be in SOLDIER all right!

…Not everyday ya find one in a group like AVALANCHE."

Jessie over hears while trying to open the door and gets a bit nervous.

"SOLDIER? Aren't they the enemy? What's he doing with us in AVALANCHE?" she asks.

"Hold it Jessie. He was in SOLDIER."Wedge said trying to help Jessie Relax.

"He quit them and now is one of us." Wedge said hoping to keep things cool.

_Would they quit there bullshit, they are wasting our time. Security will be on our ass as soon as they know someones here._

"I didn't catch your name." Biggs asks.

"..Cloud" He says, clearly annoyed.

"Cloud eh, I'm…"

"I don't give a rats ass what your names are." Cloud Snaps while shaking his head in disaproval. "Once this job's over… I'm outta here."

_This is supposed to be a band of ruthless terroist? I already knew their names in the , Biggs and Jessie. Not sure who the leader is but who gives a fuck. Ah hell, here comes captain sunshine now._

"The hell you all doin'! I thought I told you never to move in a group!" The boss Barks.

"Our target's the North Mako Reactor. We'll meet on the bridge in front of it." He says trying to keep his leadership status.

As Jessie opened the door and everyone runs in except the boss stopping cloud.

"Ex-SOLDIER huh? Don't trust ya!"

"That's your problem, not mine." Cloud says.

"Like hell it isn't! And whether or not you "give a rats ass!", the names Barret!" And he just runs off with cloud giving him a cold stare. Cloud looks up and then follows.

"Here we go." Cloud says with a little bit of regret in his voice.

Cloud ran into a few more attacks but easily subdued them as he continued on, Wedge guarded the escape passage while he rejoined Avalanche.

"Yo! This your first time in a reactor?" Barret asked.

"No. After all, I did work for Shinra, y'know."

Barret pleased with his awnser continued.

"The planets full of Mako energy. People here use it every day."

"It's the life blood of this planet. But Shinra keeps suckin' the blood out with these weird machines." Barret says with rising anger.

Great, an eco terrorist.

"I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry." Cloud said.

Barret was beginning to really hate this man.

"What! Lecture! That's it! Your're comin' with me from now on!"

Cloud folded his arms as Barret continues cursing, knowing there was no changing his mind.

"Always hated babysitters." Cloud mumbled.

Biggs and Jessie had the codes prepared for the next two doors. After getting the doors open Biggs while Cloud, Barret and Jessie went onward.

They found themselves in a elevator where Barret began preaching again.

"Little by little the reactors'll drain out all the life. And that will be that."

Cloud raises his arms carelessly and his face without emotion.

"It's not my problem."

This pisses Barret off royally.

"The Planet's dyin',Cloud!" Barret's losing control.

"The only thing I care about is finishing this job before security and the Robogaurds come." Cloud says.

Barret turns away and growls. Thinking of how much he would like to shoot his head off.

When they make it to the lower floor Jessie runs ahead while Cloud and Barret are confronted by seven infantrymen.

"You ready for this big time Ex- SOLDIER!"

Barret jokes.

"I just hope your fat ass won't slow me down."

"Burn in hell! Barret tells Cloud as begin blasting away at three men while Cloud take the other four. Cloud is a little late this time as he dodges bullets at every turn he deciede to throw his blade at the three men cutting them all in half from their hips up.

Cloud raced to his sword as the remaining enemy opened fire, but Cloud had grabbed the rifle pointing it away from himself and it almost hit Barret instead. Cloud yanked the rifle from his hands and broke it over the infantrymen's head. And without another moment's due, the infantryman felt the blade right in his chest. He fell limp with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Better watch where you aim that damn thing."Barret still angry about almost getting shot.

"I do." Cloud replied, impling that it was on purpose.

Barret just stared at him with eyes that were bloodshot, Cloud had a gift for pissing Barret off. But Barret did not have time to deal with his bull shit.

Barret looked around, noticing the carage Cloud left.

"Damn, you leave a hell of a mess."

Cloud ignored him, remorseless.

Barret really hated him now. He was no better but at least he gave thought about the the damage he caused, usually.

"Let's keep moving!" Barret said trying to keep his cool.

Barret and Cloud, continued on to the center of the reactor with Cloud who was peaking back at the lives he had taken.

"It's just a job." He thought to himself.

* * *

Jessie was by herself as Cloud and Barret went down a ladder, on their way to the center of the reactor. She was worried about Cloud.

"I just met him, I barlley know him." She whispered to herself. But she could not help the blushing. She hoped Cloud would not see her like this. She rubbed her face, trying to get herself together when she heard it. Something that sounded like loud metal clanging.

"Oh, god no." Jessie said in terror.

She ran to warn Cloud and Barret but she had her leg stuck. She could not get free.

"Cloud, be c-careful." She said.

* * *

Cloud and Barret looked like they were arguing after they had found some materia.

"Look, just place the bomb, all right?" said Barret.

Barret grabbed the bomb, and tossed it to Cloud.

He started walking towards the reactor. . .

_This isn't just a reactor!_

Cloud stopped in his tracks.

What the hell was that.

"What are you waitin' for?"

Cloud looked at him trying to figure out where he lost his head.

"Just fuckin do it already!"

"Right," said Cloud, moving toward to the reactor.

He placed the bomb activated it, still wondering who had spoke to him.

Now that Cloud and Barret were finished they were ready to get out of there. But unfortunately, that would not be the case.

"Do you hear that?" Barret asked.

Cloud nodded, the metal clanging that was getting louder and louder was unmistakable danger. Barret began jamming his gun arm with ammo and Cloud took a firm grasp of the buster sword as it finally came. It was a red robo scorpion crawling the wall toward them. It was at least fifth teen or sixteen feet tall and eighteen feet wide. It had two gun arms and a long scorpion tale with a electric tip.

Barret was in awe. "I was really hoping for an easy night." Barret groaned

"These things are never easy." Cloud said with a smirk.

Cloud began slashing but was doing a disappointing amout of damage, while Barret opened fire on it's scanners hoping to keep it from seeing Cloud, not knowing it was operating with more than one scanner. The rifle aims for Barret he narrowly jumps out of the way while Cloud by it's tale.

Cloud feels the electricity coursing through his body, flashes of memories come to him.

Nebilheim.

His mother.

The fire.

Cloud snaps out of it and cuts the tail off. Barret on the other hand was getting shot at left and right with no time to breath and his pumping. Barret felt strength rise within himself and welcomed it. It was

Time for shot, a Big Shot.

"let's see how you like this you motherfucker!" Barret shouted while at superhuman speed his gun charged with his energy and boom.

The blast had badly damaged it but was only temporally paralyzed. Cloud stepped in with something new, Cloud put his sword back and his body glowed as he threw up his hands at his enemy.

"Bolt!" He yelled.

And with that a powerful lightning bolt shot from his hands. The damage stunned but it was still not enough.

But Cloud was not finished either, ready to use his limit attack. He called it Braver.

Cloud had his feet firmly planted on the ground as he felt the energy grow, and when he felt the peak, he made a mighty leap and with a single slash, it broke down.

Cloud and Barret did not have time to celebrate it was time to go.

They found Jessie with her foot stuck. Her foot was caught in the grating of the metal walkway. Cloud ran up to her and soon had her foot freed, just as quickly she got stuck.

"Thanks!" Jessie said a little bit flustered.

"Anytime!" Cloud said and then they ran for it.

Does Jessie want me?

The clock is ticking, they are all running out of time. Before they will know it the reactor will blow up, time is running out..

But like a light to heaven, the exit. They have escape just as static sparks all over the reactor, and it's over. The roaring inferno towered high above the city like the blazing fire from hell.

Barret later on tells us all to return back to the train so they can get back to the hideout. Cloud tries to ask about his money but Barret tells him he's gonna have to wait later.

_Bastard all I need is to be stuck in Midgar another day. I guess it won't matter for just another day. _

But that's not what worried him.

Black hair.

Quiet smile.

Eyes that seemed to carry a lifetime of hard times in them.

_Tifa._


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa wondered why she was so obsessed with getting this glass spotless. No, every glass spotless. Tifa had a weak smile.

"Wow, never thought I would become a clean freak." Tifa said to herself.

One spot on the glass got her angry, it just would not go away. And Tifa rubbed harder within the glass, and still nothing. She put the glass in a sink to soak while she started working on easier glasses. She realized it would not be perfect, she had stopped worrying about being perfect.

Pitter patter stopped her train of thought.

"Tifa! Can I help!" A sweet girl's voice said.

Tifa smiled at the little girl and thought with consideration.

"Alright sweetie, but you have to promise me you will be a big girl and not taste the drinks again." Tifa said sternly.

"Ugh, No way! That stuff was gross!" Marlene said while sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, you clean the dishes while I cook some steak for your daddy and his friends."

Just as she walked into the kitchen she heard the door open, she ran to the entrance greet her costumer.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven how may I hel-"

Tifa realized it was the gorilla who tried to hit on her in the afternoon.

Tifa glared at the man who had that same horny grin he had when he slapped her ass as she served his table.

"I'm here to make a compliant about the service, I did not get what I ordered." He said while staring at her boobs.

"What you ordered… was not, and is still not on the menu." Tifa said Sternly.

The man was scum, but he didn't care. He continued to stare.

She had a great body. No, she had an incredible body. She was wearing a black mini skirt with overalls that tightly held her tiny tank top which hid a perfect rack. She had a adorable belly and she was very well toned, athletic. But the best part was her face. It was like it belonged on the body of a teenage princess. She was perfect. She was making him so horny. And this time she was going to be his, one way or another.

"The customer is always right, correct?" He said with a smirk.

"We have the right to refuse service."

"We? I think the correct term is "You". And you won't be refusing service this time." He said as more men came walking into the bar behind him, ten of them.

Tifa smiled happily giving the wrong impression. She was going to get some exercise.

"Okay, but let me put the girl to bed." She said sweetly.

The leader told the others relax signifying that they had at least enough manners to let Marlene go, but that was not saying much. Tifa walked up to the scared child who did not understand what was going on, and told her to bed while she talked to the men and then she would tuck her in.

Marlene walked reluctantly to bed as Tifa looked at the men who were becoming impatient.

There were other customers still there, who had not been trouble. They were watching intenlly, they knew what was about to happen because they had seen nights like this before.

"All hell is going to break loose." One customer said.

"Yeah, this is why I come this is why I come to this sector"

"Hey Tifa!" Said one bold customer. 'these guys are new, go easy on them, okay." Tifa smiled.

She walked towards them and was face to face with the first man.

She began to touch his body and the excitement drove to touch hers. This fucking amazing he thought to himself as his hands came closer to her chest and her hands were getting closer to his lower body.

He thought it would be even better if his friends would stop howling, but that did not matter. He was almost there, almost touching her magnificent tits, and finally he reached his goal…

….and so did she.

She had grabbed groin and began twisting with him sqealing in pain.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like it!

"T-t h-har- hard, hard." He groaned.

"Harder! Okay Harder!"

She twisted even harder, he was never going to have children, but Tifa was not going to lose any sleep. Kids did not need scum like this for a father. One customer began laughing at the the man in pain.

"You dumbass! You thought you could fuck with our bartender! Tifa smiled in approval at her childish customer, it was nice to have fans.

It had been only a few seconds, and the other men lunged for her and she pushed the man towards another two men, while she got into her fighting stance. Tifa put her foot behind herself and yanked a chair with her leg toward a man's head knocking him out, next she then pounding at one man while she notices a bat being swung at her so she ducked and it hit someone else. Tifa displayed a great deal of different mixed martial arts. Particularly Krav Maga, Jujitsu, Aikido and simple boxing. Her blows were not that strong because she was still training herself but her speed and energy confiscated for what she lacked. Tifa was using mainly evasion tactics, only once every few minutes did she strike one of her opponents but most of the blows was to egg them on. She enjoyed making them look like idiots while she thought while making one man trip into one other man. Through most of the fight she was playing with them, letting them believe the had a chance, Tifa was bored.

But after a few minutes she became tired of the fight so one by one they went down, and then there were only two left. One was big and brawn, while the other small yet skinny.

"Okay bitch! Playtime's over!" The small one shouted.

"Yeah, I think your right." She says with a smirk.

The customers snickers got louder.

They reached into their pockets and out came a knife for both of them, and swiflly they began trying to slash her at every turn but they just could not touch her.

Finally she grabbed the arm of small man and disarmed him while breaking the arm.

He screamed in agony while the big one went for her one last time and she grabbed the small man's other arm and used it as a sheild. The blade was stuck in his arm.

The big man glared at her clearly terrified and raised his arms up in surendder.

The other men woke up seeing her and they all ran out of the bar.

"Let's get out of this sector! That bitch is crazy!" The first man said still grabbing his manhood in pain.

"Well that's that." Tifa said to herself.

And the clapping and laughter began. Tifa bowed as if giving a performance, she was a little embarrassed. She told her customers quiet down.

First she checked on Marlene, noticing her wait near the door.

"Did you beat them up!" She asked, as if it was a game.

"Yeah, I beat rude men up." She said with a smile. "Now go to bed!"

"Okkkaayy." Marlene said as she crawled into bed. Tifa then tucked her in.

She went to cooking her meal, she had little time before the gang would be here. She had to hurry. The aroma was filling the bar, getting rid of the smell of Mako pollution. It were moments like these that Tifa really enjoyed her job, because she could forget about her conditions. She was a trained martial artist, a warrior. So she was used to violence. Yet she kind of wished she had a simpler life. It was funny, when she first began her training she was so enthusiastic about it, she wanted to be strong. But now she was older, she knew that the simpler things made her happy. Things like cooking, making drinks for her customers, being with friends. Hearing Marlene rustlse upstairs. Obviously waiting for her father. She giggled at the thought of that sweet little girl.

And then she heard another familiar ruckus outside.

"Daddy!" Marlene screamed.

She must have been watching threw her window.

Barret burst in and began shooting up the place to get everyone that was not a nusance out of the bar to begin his meeting.

"Barret, you are scaring my customers that way, you know that right?"

"They be back, best drinks in Midgar!" Barret said sure of himself. Barret was nice, a good father as well. But he could be an ass.

Just as suddenly as he came he bolted right out.

She had met Barret a while back and began helping him with his crusade against the Shinra. Shinra, a subject she liked to avoid. Marlene came out of bed excited.

"Marlene! Why are you out of bed!" Tifa scolded as if she had not already knew.

"I want to see daddy!" Marlene whimpered.

Tifa stood her ground knowing that this should not become a habit, but she could could not say no to that face. She broke down.

"Okay honey. But when daddy goes to bed so do you, understand?"

"Yes Tifa!" She said with a nod and waited patiently .

Barret's hired hands all crowd the bar as Tifa put there plates on the the tables for them.

Tifa then heard foot steps coming as she started to clean another glass, they were strangely slow. The visitor walks in and Marlene jumps thinking it is Barret.

"Daddy!" Marlene shouts but discover it's not him. Tifa goes to check it out only to be pleasantly surprised to a blonde, spiky haired man with flowers in his hand and a cod stare which she become accustomed to, her heart began to pound.

"Cloud! Your back!"


End file.
